Ultraman Axul
Ultraman Axul (ウルトラマン, Urutoraman Axul) is Reuz new enemies. A young Ultra like his friend, often Fly around the Land Of Light because of his obervation as a spy. He was also no parent, nighter dead or Alive. He was also appeared to be care by Ace and Jack sometime. Appearance Ultraman Axul has a Purple colour on his body. Has a Blue Line on his head upper eye. Which similar to Mebius but diffrent colour. Diamond Shape Colour timer. His fin generated a great speed for flying in a far distance. Has a red line on his hand. Often going to earth to observe the nature habitat, is one of his hobbies. In his feeling, he has a hatred to Reuz once before they become best Friend. He has tied with a human host name Togabito Ichouji who adventualy a special person that can predict anything happen. History Ultraman Reuz TBA Body Features, Profile and Abilities Profile *Height : 55 m *Weight : 46 000 tons *Age : Unknown *Running Speed : 410 km phr *Flying Speed : Mach 9 *Jumping Height : 1210 *Jumping Distance : 450 *Strenght : Strong enough to lift a being with 170 000 tons *Home World : Land Of Light , Nebula M78 *Human Host : Togabito Ichouji *Transformation Item: Axul Bracelet *Relationship : **Unknown Father : Father **Unknown Mother : Mother **Ultraman Jack : Mentor, teacher **Ultraman Ace : Teacher **Ultraman Reuz : Enemies *Hobbies : Went to earth and observe the natural habitat. Lazying around, and Often Trained. *Occupation : None, Dream to be the member or The Space Garrision. Body Features *'Ultra Amor' : Axul operates like any other Ultra Amor. His amor resistants to Water and Storm. Due to his purple colour. *'Colour Timer' : Axul has a oolour timer. But its diamond shaped timer. *''' Eye''' : His eye can see trough dark. *'Ultra Skin' : Axul ultra skin is purple red colour and only resistants to Water and Fire. Any other attack could damage him . Special Techniques *'Axul Light Ray' : Axul can fire a White Lightning Ray, It's a ' + ' shaped style ray. Almost powerful as Reuz Cross Ray. It is similar to Tiga Zappelion Ray. *'Axul Shot ': A shot that only can be access to his Mode. It's an L style. *'Final Knuckle ': He chrarging up his fist with fire and punch an oppenent away. *'Axul Blade Cross' : Axul run toward the oppenent and spin trough while cutting. There will be a spiral shape scar on oppenent body. *'Mode Change ' : Axul has a form, which he can transform with an amor and a blade. *'Miracle Lunar' : Using his palm, Axul could fire a ray that can purified any monster into good one to become friend. *'Specium Ray' : A classic ray, like the original ultraman. Standard Attacks *'Axul Punch ': A basic punch but stronger. *'Axul Kick' : A basic kick but stronger. *'Azzu Flame ': A flame come out ressurect the Axul Blade. *'Ultra Slash': A standard slash like Ultraman Ultra Slash. Physical Techniques *'Axul Lifitng' : Axul could lift a being with a little affort *'Axul Strike' : He can performe a Ultra Kick on his Current Style *'Headlock' : Axul prosess a powerful headlock. With his strenght, Its impossible to get out . *'Hand Slash ': A basic hand Slash. It's a Blue colour slash. *'Ultra Head Butt' : A basic Head butt but in his current style, it much stronger than normal. *'Multi Kick ': Axul jump high and performe a double kick. *'Axul Loaded' : He walk toward an enemy and strike it with his knee. *'Ultra Chop' : A basic chop, using his force, it could become more stronger. Other Techniques *'Teleportation' : Axul can teleport him self to any distance he want. He usualy can use twice. *'Axul Barrier' : Axul can block any attack using his Barrier. A Big circle barrier. *'Grenade Lock' : While doing the headlock, he can charge himself flaming grenade and expload the enemy. *'Twinkle Way ': Axul can created a wormhole which he can go to any distance he wish. Often use to go to earth. Trivia *Ultraman Axul wealing to be the next Tiga, due to his colour purple and red but he diclinde and told he was him and nobody else. *Unlike Axul, He didn't have any support from another ultra but from Ultraman Jack and Ace only, when he deserve to help his friend on earth. *Ultraman Axul is one of the Ultra's that doesn't participated the Legendary Ultra War but have transform into Keychain Doll, but he become dark by dark live by Darker Being, tought he died because absorbing to much power of darkness using Dark Zagi Keychain Doll. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz